


Cold Comfort

by trinaest



Series: What's New, Jersey [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/trinaest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets cold. Danny warms him up.</p><p>Falls chronologically somewhere between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/161306">Meet the Parents</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/166667">Jersey Girl</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Celli and Caro for encouraging me (or in cases like this one, there might have been demands involved). And a HUGE thank you to Lishan for the thorough beta. This story is greatly improved by your efforts!

Their trip to New Jersey had been planned--mostly by Danny’s parents, but with Danny’s help, too--so that Steve and Danny had very little free time. For the most part, that was just fine with Steve; he’d never spent much time in New Jersey and--although he wasn’t about to admit it to Danny--he was enjoying being dragged from tourist trap to family gathering and anything and everything in between.

It was a welcome surprise to find they had an afternoon completely free. Ben and Caroline had errands to run for the afternoon and wouldn’t be back until dinnertime, and as much as he’d been enjoying himself so far, he was glad for a quiet afternoon.

“So we really have nothing planned?” Steve asked as he and Danny entered the Williams house after lunch.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I have plans for you. Very definite plans.” Danny leered at him.

“Oh?” Steve grinned, inching closer to Danny.

Danny neatly sidestepped. “The first thing we need to do is change into warmer clothes,” he said, starting toward the stairs up to the guest room.

Steve glanced down at the scarf, coat, and jeans he was already wearing. “Why do I need warmer clothes?” he asked suspiciously. “We were just outside and I was fine.”

“You’re going to have to trust me, babe," Danny called over his shoulder, without pausing in his ascent. “I have plans and YOU need warmer clothes.”

“Okayyy.” Steve frowned, but Danny was using his I'm-not-giving-you-any-more-answers tone, and he was still walking, so he gave up and followed Danny up the stairs.

When they got back downstairs--Steve was bundled up well enough for a blizzard at this point--he saw Danny trying not to grin at him, which was seldom a good sign. “You still aren’t going to tell me what we’re doing?”

Danny opened the front door with a flourish and ushered Steve outside, stopping to pick up--an inner tube?--lying by the front steps.

 _Oh._

Steve felt his eyes widen. “I am going to freeze to death. Really? You want to play in the snow?”

Danny folded his arms. “Yes, I want to play in the snow. That’s what people do when there’s snow. You aren’t going to freeze to death in that.” He gestured at the multiple layers of warm clothing Steve was now wearing, then stepped off the porch and towards a hill. Steve could vaguely see a group of kids already zipping down on various contraptions. “You have managed to force your Hawaiian...customs...on me.” The tone of his voice implied not so much ‘customs’ as ‘barbarism,’ or maybe ‘lack of ties.’ They meant mostly the same thing in Danny’s mind. “It’s your turn now.”

Danny maybe looked a little too gleeful at the thought, but since somehow they’d managed to get Danny to actually enjoy hanging out at the beach (which was helpful, since Steve basically lived at the beach), he was pretty sure he didn’t have a leg to stand on in this argument. Steve sighed and followed Danny to where some of the kids were now throwing snowballs.

Snowballs made of very cold snow. He looked at the kids’ red faces and had a feeling he was going to regret this, but the joyful anticipation on Danny’s face made him feel all squirmy about denying Danny his fun. He squared his shoulders. “Okay, let’s do this.” He could hear Danny laughing as they joined the kids on the hill.

Afterward, it was no surprise to Steve that his teeth were chattering when they got back to the house. Unsurprisingly, he’d caught a snowball in the face, but somehow he’d also gotten melted snow in his boots, and it was now seeping into his pants. He found himself actually shivering, despite the warmth he could feel as they passed through the door.

Danny looked at him closely--and seriously, why wasn’t Danny cold? He lived in Hawaii, too, this was completely unfair--and started hustling him up the stairs towards the guest room. “Let’s go get you warmed up.”

“I will n-never be warm again,” Steve moaned, stumbling a little on his way up the steps.

“The cold is exhilarating! You never get that in Hawaii.” Danny quickly shucked off his outerwear and started gently working on Steve’s, beginning with Steve’s gloves, which had also somehow gotten soaked through.

“No. And I am thankful for that.” Steve sighed as Danny wrapped his warm hands around his damp, frozen ones. Except it wasn’t fair either that Danny’s hands were warm, they were wearing the _same clothes_ , this had to break some law of physics somewhere.

“You would think with your many years of world travel that you would have encountered cold places a few times. Also, you went to the Naval Academy, in Annapolis, which is in Maryland, which, last I checked, isn’t actually that far from here. It must get cold there.” He temporarily released Steve’s hands to tug at his coat.

“Annapolis was a long time ago,” he mumbled as Danny finally freed him from the heavy, bulky fabric. “I haven’t spent much time anywhere that wasn’t tropical in years. Or a desert,” he amended, kicking off his boots and shrugging out of his pants. He could do that much, at least. “I c-could probably count the number of times I’ve actually been in snow.” He tried not to look like he was shivering.

“You had fun, though, didn’t you? I’m pretty sure that was Steven McGarrett I saw, flying down the hill on that inner tube with a huge grin on his face.” Danny stripped down to his own underclothes and pulled Steve into a tight--and, oh thank you, warm--hug.

Steve abandoned all pretenses and buried his face in Danny’s shoulder, shuddering. “I’m not sure if it was worth it,” Steve’s voice was muffled by Danny’s shirt. Danny responded by drawing him closer and putting Steve’s hands under his shirt, on his back.

Steve felt him shiver a little--it had to be like having a non-euphemistic popsicle pressed to his back--but he gratefully accepted Danny’s warmth. Danny rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s arms, which helped, but, seriously, Steve was COLD. He turned his head so he could press his face to Danny’s neck, miserably ignoring all the jokes Danny could make about vampires.

“All right. I have a better idea." Danny pulled away and Steve may have clung to him for a moment, because not being warm and nearby sounded like a much worse idea. “Come on.” Danny grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him across the hall to the bathroom. “Hot water will warm you up quicker than I can.”

“Well, I don’t know about that…” Steve tried, but Danny just rolled his eyes.

“I want you warm and pliable when I get you into that bed, not frozen and shivering.” He reached into the shower and turned it on, testing the water temperature against the back of his hand.

While the thought of taking off his remaining clothing made him shiver even more, Steve couldn’t argue the appeal of a hot shower. He dropped his remaining clothes onto the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower, earning a smile from Danny.

“Ah, it’s hot!” Steve hoped he hadn’t just shrieked like a little girl, but the water felt like fire on his cold skin. His nerve endings were finally rejoining the land of the living.

“I know, babe, it’ll get better,” Danny said, smiling gently as he joined Steve in the shower.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve, rubbing up and down his back, helping him acclimate and soothing his shivering-freezing-burning skin.

Finally Steve started to relax--actually, he hadn’t even realized his muscles were so tense--and leaned into Danny. Danny’s hands kept moving, soothing, comforting--and, as Steve warmed up and relaxed--increasingly arousing.

“Mmm. Let’s get clean and get out of here,” he said, nibbling on Danny’s neck where he had his face buried. Danny was definitely going to make vampire jokes later, but right now, the prospect seemed worth it.

“That sounds like a good plan. A very good plan, in fact.” Danny reached for the soap, amused but not complaining when Steve couldn’t keep his hands--or his lips--to himself while Danny soaped them up and rinsed them off, manhandling Steve into the spray, then out of the shower. Steve couldn’t help but notice that, while Danny tried to remain amused and efficient while hustling them through the shower, he was now sporting a very nice erection.

They dashed back across the hall to the guest bedroom and dove into the bed, Steve immediately dragging the covers over them both. Danny rolled toward him, throwing an arm across his chest and hooking a leg around Steve's. Then he wriggled even closer, pinning Steve to the bed with his body weight. "Mmm," he almost purred, looking down at him. "I think the ice princess has thawed."

Steve chuckled and ran a hand down Danny's back, from his neck to the base of his spine. Danny moved into the touch with an encouraging noise, then started an exploration of his own. He trailed down Steve's naked chest with fingers, then lips, then teeth and tongue, leaving Steve increasingly incoherent and breathless, and also a little nervous. He gently kissed the top of Danny's head, the only place he could reach at the moment, and asked, "How much time do you think we have?"

Danny lifted his head from Steve’s chest to look him in the face, and smiled at whatever he saw there. "Not a lot,” he said decisively. “So let's get this show on the road, babe." Danny ground his freshly cleaned hips into Steve's.

Steve groaned, reaching for Danny and dragging him into a messy, fierce kiss. Danny was already starting into a steady rhythm, sliding up and down against Steve, cocks slipping against one another, pressed between their bodies. Steve's hands smoothed down Danny's sides, coming to rest on the roundness of Danny's ass. He squeezed and Danny nipped at his lip. Steve chuckled, surprised at the playful bite and at the fact that Danny actually seemed to be hurrying them along. "Someone’s impatient.”

"I'd like to be finished before the house fills up with people again,” Danny growled between kisses. “Now shut up and pay attention to me." Danny propped himself up onto his elbow and ran a hand down Steve's hip to his thigh, leaving a trail of a different kind of heat rising through his skin, then back up along the inside to grasp his cock. Danny’s breath hitched a little as he slid his hand along its length, continuing to rhythmically rub himself along Steve's body. "Mmm. So hard for me already. I thought you were complaining--too fast or something."

"No," Steve gasped. "Not complaining, why would I complain?" He shifted so they were lying on their sides, facing each other, and reached between them to align their cocks and join their hands together. "Is this--? It's probably the quickest--"

"Oh my god, seriously. SHUT UP." Danny forestalled any response Steve might have made by kissing him.

Steve finally stopped thinking and just went with it, letting Danny take control, relinquishing his grip on their cocks to let Danny set the pace. Instead, he used his now-free hands to rev Danny up even more. He let his hands roam where they would while he rocked against Danny, thrusting into his fist, against the delicious slide of Danny's cock against his, Danny's hand enclosing them both, until his world contained little else--just Danny. Danny's lips, Danny's tongue, Danny's hands, Danny's skin, Danny's hair, Danny’s voice, Danny, Danny, _Danny_.

Danny was grunting with every thrust now and somehow, between kisses, whispering against Steve's lips, urging him on. "C'mon, babe, let's go, that's it, come on..." Under the right circumstances Danny's voice alone could turn Steve on, so it was no surprise that just now Danny's words were sending sparks right down Steve's spine to his cock. Steve groaned into Danny's mouth. A few quick, hard thrusts and Steve came hard, digging his fingers roughly into Danny’s hips, shuddering against Danny’s skin. He buried his face in Danny's neck (there were so going to be vampire jokes, Danny was never going to let him hear the end of this) and held on while Danny pushed roughly against him and followed, groaning Steve's name.

Steve held Danny as they cooled down, mindlessly rubbing his hand up and down Danny's back, feeling his heart rate returning to whatever passed as normal for him. After a couple of minutes, Danny stirred slightly and pulled his head back to look at Steve. "Are you petting me?"

Steve stilled. "Um. Maybe?"

"Mmm. Do it every day, I like it." Danny grinned, then tucked his head back into the pillow, forehead resting against Steve's.

Steve resumed petting Danny, enjoying the way it made Danny burrow against him. Soon they were both nearly asleep. Steve brushed his hand lightly down Danny's face and Danny turned slightly into the touch, opening his eyes and looking straight into Steve's in that familiar, open way.

"Danno." Steve searched Danny's eyes for the words that were failing him.

Danny stared back for a moment, then smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I know, babe. I know." He pressed his lips against Steve’s, warm and soft and dry, and Steve could barely remember why he’d ever felt cold in the first place. "Go to sleep,” Danny yawned. "I think we have time for a quick nap."

“Okay.” Steve paused, then added quietly, “Please don’t make me go out in the snow again.”

He chuckled at Danny’s immediate, if sleep-muted, response. “Shut up, you loved it.” Danny snuggled closer and, after what seemed like just a few moments, drifted into the easy, carefree breathing that meant he was asleep. Danny’s warmth against Steve’s body soothed him into sleep soon after.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold Comforts (The Uncomfortable Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192393) by [embroiderama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama)




End file.
